wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Kiwony/8
ROZDZIAŁ VIII Posiedzenie Komitetu Organizacyjnego Ligi Patriotyzmu Gospodarczego przeciągnęło się do siódmej po południu. Józef wracał do domu zmęczony, lecz kontent z obrotu sprawy. Tak, jak przewidział Swojski, wszystko odbyło się według planu. Wybrano radę, zarząd i jego, Józefa Domaszkę powołano na stanowisko prezesa tego ostatniego, dyrekcję zaś powierzono redaktorowi Swojskiemu. – I jakie towarzystwo! – myślał Józef – sami godni i szanowani ludzie, same ogólnie znane i zasłużone nazwiska! W rozpamiętywaniu swego sukcesu wchodził do mieszkania. – Czeka tu na panicza – przywitał go służący – pani Bulkowska z jeszcze jakimś jegomościem. Czy panicz zaraz przyjmie? Józef skrzywił usta: – Jestem zmęczony... – To może niech jutro przyjdą? Pomyślał, że już lepiej od razu załatwić tę historię, i powiedział: – Niech zaczekają, aż zadzwonię. Przypomniał sobie, że świętej pamięci stryj Cezary nigdy od razu nie przyjmował nikogo, a to miało swój styl i ton. Na biurku wśród listów z popołudniowej poczty zastał też niebieską kopertę, zaadresowaną pismem Lusi. Gorączkowo otworzył kopertę, a ręce mu drżały: – Boże! A nuż jaka zła wiadomość!? Na szczęście wiadomość była cudna: – Lusia tęskni za kimś kochanym i przyjedzie wraz z państwem Jarzębowiczami za trzy dni. – Jakaż ona piękna, jaka dobra, jaka kochana. – Boże, Boże, jak ja mogłem ją zdradzić! Jak mogłem!... Od owej nocy w gabinecie wciąż dręczyło go sumienie, teraz zaś, mając przed sobą pachnący list Lusi, a w sobie grzech śmiertelny zdrady, wielką zniewagę wyrządzoną tej anielskiej istocie – gotów był włosy wyrywać sobie z głowy. Jedynie wzgląd na poprawność uczesania powstrzymał go przed tym aktem rozpaczy i pokuty. Należało przyjąć ciotkę Bulkowską i tego człowieka, który prawdopodobnie jest ojcem nieślubnego dziecka Natki. Zrobił srogą minę i nacisnął guzik dzwonka. – Proszę – powiedział szorstko, gdy drzwi się otworzyły. – Dokuczam ci, Józeczku, przeszkadzam – lękliwie zaszeptała ciotka Michalina. Wstał i pocałował ją w rękę: – Nie szkodzi, ciociu, proszę siadać. A pan?... – Właśnie – zatrzepotała pani Bulkowską – to jest narzeczony Natki, Wojtek. Przybyły skłonił się. Był to wysoki, niebrzydki mężczyzna o opalonej cerze i jasnych oczach. Józef podał mu końce palców i lekkim ruchem wskazał krzesło. – Pan Wojciech Cześniak? – zapytał, zaglądając do notatnika – z zawodu introligator? – Tak jest, proszę pana – odpowiedział ten spokojnie. Józef przygładził włosy, pobębnił palcami po stole i zaczął: – Nie chcę wnikać w pobudki pańskich... hm... czynów, ani poruszać przyczyn, które dotychczas przeszkadzały panu w poniesieniu konsekwencji, zgodnie z obowiązkiem moralnym i honorem mężczyzny, biorę tu pod uwagę niemoralny stan warunków, jakie stwarza wojna. Obecnie pragnę tylko usłyszeć od pana, czy gotów jest pan spełnić swój obowiązek? Cześniak spojrzał z nieufnością na panią Bulkowską i powiedział: – Toć przecież pisałem. – Pisał, pisał, Józieczku – potwierdziła pani Michalina. – Czy nie zechce pan jednak powtórzyć mi, jakie jest pańskie stanowisko w tej wysoce przykrej sprawie? – Co tam za stanowisko, proszę pana – wzruszył ramionami Cześniak – powiedziałem, że ożenię się, jak tylko będę miał z czego utrzymać żonę i syna, i ożenię się. Niech pan nie myśli, że mi przyjemnie, iż mój syn cudze kąty wyciera. – Ile panu potrzeba, by mógł pan dać im utrzymanie? – Mnie tam nic nie potrzeba. Przyjechałem i przyszedłem tu z matką do pana, bo matka mi pisała, że pan chce nam pomóc. – Z przyjemnością pomogę – zapewnił Józef – proszę zatem powiedzieć, jakiej kwoty panu potrzeba? Cześniak zamyślił się: – Ano... jeżeli jaki taki warsztat urządzić i lokal wynająć, to trzeba będzie z dziesięć tysięcy, a jeżeli odkupić, to może starczy i siedem. – Zatem siedem tysięcy? – No tak, a na początek przydałoby się z tysiąc na zakup materiałów. Józef zmarszczył brwi: – Wydaje mi się, że pan kalkuluje zbyt rozrzutnie. Po pierwsze, lokal jest. Mieszkanie na ulicy Freta można zająć... – Kiedy proszę pana... – O, proszę mi nie przerywać – ostro nań spojrzał Józef – otóż lokal na ulicy Freta jest. Urządzenie zaś introligatorni można kupić używane, sądzę, za jakieś dwa do trzech tysięcy. Co zaś dotyczy kapitału obrotowego, jest on zbędny. Skoro będzie pan miał firmę, dostanie pan kredyt. Czy nie znajduje pan, że mam rację? – Oczywiście, proszę pana. Można nawet jeszcze taniej urządzić się, ale nie można z tego żyć. – Ciekaw jestem dlaczego? – Bo zaczyna się od tego, że trzeba mieć klientelę, a na Freta pies z kulawą nogą nie przyjdzie. Można wprawdzie chodzić po ludziach i szukać zamówień, ale nie mając porządnego warsztatu, nic porządnie się nie da zrobić. Raz dadzą, a więcej nie. Konkurencja jest duża, pójdą do innego. Zaś co dotyczy kapitału na początek, to trzeba reklamę zrobić i temu owemu parę groszy wsunąć, czy to gdzie woźnemu, czy subiektowi, albo i na poczęstunek zaprosić. Tak mnie się patrzy. – To pan chce całą fabrykę mieć? – ironicznie powiedział Józef. – To nie sztuka od razu z dużymi pieniędzmi zacząć. Zacznij pan małą kwotą, a dojdź do dużego przedsiębiorstwa. – Jak pan uważa. Ja jedno powiem. Jeżeli pan nam da tylko tyle, co pan mówił, to po kilku miesiącach, albo pan będzie musiał dołożyć i wciąż dokładać... – Jak to ja będę musiał?– oburzył się Józef. – Toż mówię, albo pan będzie musiał, jeżeli nie będzie pan chciał dać siostrze ciotecznej z głodu zdychać, albo nic pan nie da. Sam z tymi pieniędzmi się nie wyciągnę, i dlatego po co je mam brać? I po co pan ma dawać? Te dwa, czy trzy tysiące przepadną, panu zaś będzie się zdawało, że pan nam pomógł... – Pierwszy raz słyszę – przerwał Józef. – To znaczy, że jeżeli wam wypłacę trzy tysiące, to wam zaszkodzę, a nie pomogę, co? Cześniak rozłożył ręce: – A no, na mój głupi rozum to tak. Bo ani żyć z tego, ani umrzeć. A do pana wciąż na żebry chodzić, to ja tego nie potrafię. – Dziwni ludzie są na świecie – sarkastycznie westchnął Józef. – Robi się im, mówiąc po prostu, łaskę, a oni żądają trzy razy tyle. – Za przeproszeniem pana – poczerwieniał Cześniak – nijakiej łaski tu mnie pan nie robi. Ja mam swój fach, a i z prostej roboty wyżyć potrafię. Więcej powiem, bo i żenić się mnie nietrudno z panienką, co będzie miała posag. Nie wymawiam, broń Boże, ale Natka grosza nie ma. Powtarzam, że nie wymawiam, ale małżeństwo to też spółka. Ja daję swój fach. A czy pan chce jej dać posag, czy nie, to pański interes. – Słowem, jeżeli nie dam ośmiu tysięcy, to się pan z nią nie ożeni? Zostawi pan kobietę z dzieckiem? – Nie, panie, ożenię się i tak. Nie przyszedłem na panu nic wymuszać. Da Bóg, dochrapię się czego, to ożenię się. Ale tak sobie myślę, że pan nie ma nijakiego pełnego prawa, żeby mnie uczciwości uczyć. – Wojteczku! Jesssusss Maryja! – chwyciła go za rękaw pani Bulkowska. – Dlaczegóż to nie mam prawa?! – huknął Józef. Cześniak rozejrzał się: – Niech matka wyjdzie, to i powiem panu dlaczego. – Proszę! – krzyczał Józef. – Proszę mówić! Zaraz! – Niech matka wyjdzie, to i powiem. Inaczej – nie – spokojnie odpowiedział Cześniak. – To ja pójdę! Ja pójdę. Józieczku, daruj mu, to poczciwy chłopak, ten Wojtek. Ja pójdę, poczekam w przedpokoju. Ponieważ żaden z mężczyzn nie zaoponował, pokręciła się na miejscu i drepcząc wyszła. – A ot, dlaczego – zaczął Cześniak przyciszonym głosem – że Natka mnie przyznała się, iż to z panem też nie tylko w kuzynowskim stosunku jest. Józef zbladł jak płótno. Przed oczyma zawirowały mu różnokolorowe płatki. Cześniak widząc wrażenie swoich słów, umilkł i siedział nieruchomo na krześle. Sprawa była jasna. Józef pojął, że znajduje się w rękach tego draba, który nie omieszka go szantażować. Natka jest podła. Przecież był wówczas smarkaczem i to jej wyłączna wina. Podła! ... Teraz z jakąż satysfakcją grosza jednego nie dałby jej. Z wolna zapanował nad rozhuśtanymi nerwami i zapytał: – Więc Natka oczerniła mnie przed panem? – Co tam oczerniła – wzruszył ramionami Cześniak – całkiem zwyczajnie. Zażądałem, jakeśmy się zaręczyli, by przyznała się, dlaczego nie jest w porządku, to mi i powiedziała z płaczem, że to z panem. Ot i wszystko. – A... a wie pan, że wówczas nie miałem jeszcze dziewiętnastu lat? – Wiem i nie winuję. Ludzka rzecz. I nie mówiłbym, gdyby pan takich fochów nie robił. Józef przygryzł wargi, wydobył z szuflady biurka książeczkę czekową. Powoli odkręcił wieczne pióro i wypisał czek: – Proszę. Cześniak nie ruszył się z miejsca. – Proszę, oto czek na osiem tysięcy – potrząsnął papierkiem Józef. – Ja tak nie wezmę – powiedział Cześniak. – Aha! – ironicznie uśmiechnął się Józef – teraz osiem już nie wystarczy? – Ech, z pana to też człowiek! Gdyby o mnie chodziło, to i złamanego szeląga od pana nie wziąłbym. Ale dobrze. Niech pan tylko da mi podpisać weksel, że ja od pana pożyczyłem osiem tysięcy. – Weksel? Po co? – Bo ja oddam. Procenty panu będę płacił, a jak czego się dorobię, to ratami spłacę. Józef szeroko otworzył oczy. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że miał do czynienia z uczciwym człowiekiem, któremu ani przez chwilę nie przyszło na myśl szantażowanie przyszłego szwagra. Wstał i wyciągnął doń rękę: – Panie Cześniak, proszę mi darować. Nie chciałem pana obrazić. Cześniak podał swoją i bąknął: – Nie każdy jest świnia, choć bywa bez chleba. – Panie drogi, niech pan to weźmie, po prostu jako prezent. – Co to, to nie. – Dlaczego?... No więc dobrze, to poślę czek Natce jako podarunek ślubny, tego mi pan nie zabroni? – A, to już nie moja rzecz. Józef wahał się chwilkę, podarł czek i wypisał nowy na okrągłe dziesięć tysięcy. W tym miesiącu z samej kokainy otrzymał dwanaście. Niech sobie mają. Nacisnął dzwonek i kazał Piotrowi poprosić panią Bulkowską. – Ciociu – zaczął – otóż doszliśmy z panem Cześniakiem do porozumienia. Ponieważ on nie chce nic przyjąć, więc pozwolę sobie wręczyć ten papierek dla Natki na prezent ślubny. Za tym papierkiem w banku wypłacą dziesięć tysięcy złotych. – Jesssusss, Maryja! – jęknęła pani Michalina. – Otóż tak. Z tego niech użyją na warsztat ile trzeba. Reszta przyda się im na urządzenie się po ślubie. – O, Boże drogi, jakże ja mam dziękować! Takie pieniądze! – Niech ciocia nie dziękuje. Ja mam dla siebie za dużo, a wy jesteście moje najbliższe krewne. Niech ciocia powie Natce, że jej winszuję takiego zacnego i uczciwego człowieka jak jej mąż. W dzisiejszych czasach to rzadkość. – Zbyt pan łaskaw – skłonił się Cześniak. – Nie, panie, nie zbyt. I powiem panu, że ile razy potrzebna panu będzie pożyczka, poręczenie czy żyro na wekslu, zawsze może pan na mnie liczyć. – Bardzo dziękuję. – Ale ja mam też jeden warunek. Z tego, co oboje macie, można wychować syna, ale trudno go będzie kształcić. Otóż ja chcę wziąć na siebie koszty jego nauki. Sprowadzicie go, oczywiście, do siebie. Prawda?... – No pewno, bo jakże? – Tedy trzeba go oddać do szkół. Ile on ma lat? – Ano na świętego Michała będzie mu dziesięć – obliczyła ciotka Michalina. – Dziesięć? Więc trzeba go oddać do gimnazjum. Chcę, żeby mój siostrzeniec wyszedł na ludzi. Tu już chyba pan nie będzie miał nic przeciw? – Cóż mogę mieć? Chyba tylko dziękować za małego. – A na ślub myślę, że mnie zaprosicie. No to żegnajcie z Bogiem i pamiętajcie o mojej przyjaźni. Chłopca, jak przyjedzie, też chciałbym zobaczyć. Pożegnał ich prawie serdecznie i odetchnął z ulgą: – Dziwny jest ten Cześniak. Po pewnym czasie ponownie przeczytał list od Lusi. Sen tej nocy miał niespokojny, ale obudził się nazajutrz, w doskonałym nastroju. W „Polimporcie” szło wszystko bez zarzutu. Ku swojemu niemałemu zdziwieniu Józef usłyszał od Mecha gratulacje z powodu utworzenia Ligi Patriotyzmu Gospodarczego. Czytał już dzienniki i winszował teraz Józefowi honoru, jaki go wczoraj spotkał. – No dobrze, a nie obawia się pan, że Liga zaszkodzi naszym obrotom? Mech roześmiał się: – Liga? A kto na nią będzie zważał? – Jestem pewien, że wkrótce zyskamy kilka milionów członków – z dumą powiedział Józef. – A czy ja mówię, że nie? Owszem. Sam się zapiszę. Ale co innego być członkiem Ligi, a co innego kupować towary krajowe. Ja panu powiem, panie prezesie, że im więcej będzie członków, tym lepiej. Wówczas dopiero przyjdzie prawdziwa moda na towary zagraniczne! Wówczas dopiero będzie to prawdziwy szyk! Uważa pan? – Tak pan sądzi? – Znam swoich. A jest i drugi plus. To cła! Cła, panie! – Nie rozumiem. Mech przysiadł na biurku, czego Józef nie znosił, i powiedział: – Ostatnimi czasy coraz więcej słyszało się o zamiarze podwyższenia ceł. I przeszłoby to, murowane. Bilans handlowy leci na łeb na szyję. Otóż teraz rząd, licząc na tak zwaną akcję społeczną, na tę całą Ligę, będzie siedział co najmniej przez pół roku cicho i ceł nie podwyższy. – Dlaczego? – Po pierwsze, każda podwyżka ceł to nieprzyjemne zabawki z importującymi państwami. Każdy rząd woli ich uniknąć. Akcja społeczna to inna rzecz, za tę nie jest rząd odpowiedzialny. A zanim przekona się, że cała akcja jest fikcją, dużo wody upłynie. – Jeżeli będzie w ogóle fikcją! – Musi być. Oczywiście, spadnie wwóz produktów pierwszej potrzeby, ale che... che... che... towar luksusowy pójdzie jeszcze lepiej. Józef nie lubił Mecha, ale nie mógł mu odmówić rozsądnych poglądów na sprawy handlowe. Irytował go wprawdzie cynizm, z jakim ta kanalia nie starała się maskować swojej brudnej duszy, ale taki człowiek w „Polimporcie” niewątpliwie był osobą pożyteczną. W redakcji panował nastrój pogodny. Swojski swym czarującym sposobem bycia nadawał całemu zespołowi, a zdawało się i lokalowi, ton uprzejmej, nikomu nie włażącej w paradę beztroski. Nawet doktor Żur, niewyczerpana skarbnica wiadomości, zmienił się o tyle, że teraz o każdym mógł coś miłego i pochlebnego powiedzieć. W administracji królował fenomenalny Fahrtouscheck. Z wrodzoną sobie swobodą obejścia przyjął Józefa omal po przyjacielsku i zaczął mu bez żenady mówić per „panie Józiu”. Ponieważ jednak z równą swobodą wyrażał się o najwybitniejszych osobistościach, Józefowi nie pozostawało nic innego, jak tolerować tę poufałość. – Pan, panie Józiu, ja i Swojski dopiero pokażemy ę trua, co się da zrobić z takiej ejfemeryty, jaką był dotychczas „Tygodnik”. Awanti! Audacem fortuna juwat. Nach Kanosa rycht wir giejen! Jesteśmy jak te trzy muszkiety Dziumasa. Razem, młodzi druhowie! – jak mówi poeta. Dziskordem, panie dzilabuntur... che... che... che... – Jakże tam z ogłoszeniem firmy „Würtz i Majorkowski”?– łagodnie przerwał redaktor Swojski. Fartuszek nadął owal swojej figury, wysunął naprzód brzuch, podniósł brwi i triumfalnym głosem zawołał: – Giemacht! Sze mua e kom są. Kut kie kut, robię co trzeba. Würtz kręcił nosem, że tak powiem mit dzi naze, ale Majorkowski powiada tak san por ni san reprosz: – musowo! Ilnijapa do razgawor. Jeszcze mnie musieli na winko zaprosić; a ja dlaczego nie, buzines ist buzines, aj ju pląs, podali szablisa takiego, że sil wu ple aseje wu! Proszę ricen ri!... Jedyną kardynalną wadą tego czcigodnego pana było to, że trzeba było niezmiernie dużo trudu włożyć w pozbycie się go bodaj na pół godziny. Wciąż właził do gabinetu i gadał. Byli właśnie we trójkę, gdy woźny zameldował panią Krotyszową. Wobec tego Swojski zdobył się na stanowczy ton i wyprosił Fartuszka, który wyszedł z przymrużonym okiem, mówiąc: – Że komprę, kobieta, la donna!... Wysoka, smukła postać pani Krotyszowej wsunęła się do pokoju wraz z powiewem subtelnych perfum. Zielony kapelusz z zielonym strusim piórem nadawał jej bladej cerze, krwawym ustom i oczom koloru rtęci jeszcze bardziej fascynujący wyraz. Rękę w długiej, zielonej rękawiczce podała Józefowi, Swojskiemu skinęła głową, a właściwie powiekami. – Buba – powiedziała, układając się na fotelu – przyjechałam zabrać was do Raszyna. – Dlaczego do Raszyna, droga pani? – spokojnie zapytał Swojski. – Objawiła się tam kobieta opętana podobno przez diabła – mówiła, nie poruszając wargami. – Telefonowano, że wyprawia bardzo ciekawe rzeczy. Muszę ją zobaczyć. Swojski zamienił z Józefem szybkie spojrzenie i zaśmiał się: – Ach to? To się już wyjaśniło. Właśnie pan Domaszko przed chwilą miał wiadomość, że chodzi tam o najzwyklejszy atak epilepsji, który zresztą minął. – W rzeczywistości? – zwróciła się do Józefa. Chrząknął, przełknął ślinę i powiedział: – Tak jest, proszę pani. – Ach! Cóż za plotkarskie miasto z tej Warszawy – westchnęła pani Barbara – oczywiście, nie ma po co jechać. Wstała i kiwnąwszy im głową, skierowała się do drzwi. Tu odwróciła się i omdlewającym głosem oświadczyła: – Pana Domaszkę i ciebie, oczywiście, zobaczę dziś wieczorem u mnie. Ósma piętnaście. Do widzenia. Swojski przeczekał chwilę i zrobił do Józefa „oko”: – Najlepszy sposób! – A jeżeli to nie epilepsja? – Ach, mniejsza o to. Basta... Pani Barbara już jutro o tym zapomni. – W każdym razie, na wypadek zdemaskowania tej intrygi – zaznaczył Józef – będzie pan musiał winę wziąć na siebie. Swojski ze śmiechem przyrzekł, zapewniając, że pani Krotyszowa i tak do niczego wagi nie przywiązuje. Gdy Józef zabierał się do odejścia, Swojski prosił go jeszcze, by nie spóźnił się na Stare Miasto i by usprawiedliwił spóźnienie Swojskiego jakąkolwiek konferencją. Resztę dnia Józef spędził bezczynnie, jeżeli nie liczyć listu do Lusi. List ten przerabiał czterokrotnie, a przepisywał sześć razy, póki nie wydał się mu tak pięknym, jak na to zasługiwała osoba adresatki. – Co jak co, ale styl mam bez zarzutu – stwierdził z uznaniem, zaklejając kopertę. – A styl to człowiek... Sam zaniósł list na pocztę główną, a że miał jeszcze dość czasu, poszedł na Stare Miasto pieszo. – A! Witamy, witamy! – figlarnie zawołała ta dziwna pokojówka, otwierając mu drzwi. – Dzień dobry, czy zastałem panią? – Naturalnie, przecież oczekiwałyśmy. Wzięła jego kapelusz, laskę i rękawiczki, przyjrzała się tym ostatnim i powiedziała: – Pan ma bardzo małą rękę, prawie taką jak ja, o! Bez najmniejszego zażenowania podniosła jego rękę i przyłożyła do swojej. – Jakie ona ma wypielęgnowane ręce – pomyślał, czując miękkość i gładkość ciepłej dłoni. – No, chodźmy – zaśmiała się – pani Barbara poleciła mi bawić pana, póki nie skończy toalety. Chodźmy. Pociągnęła go za rękę aż do wschodniego pokoju. – Proszę siadać – wskazała mu swobodnym ruchem sofę. – Dziękuję – bąknął. – Może papierosa? – podała mu otwarte pudło z czerwonej laki. – Hm... dziękuję. – Lubię, gdy mężczyzna pali, ale sama nie palę. Stała tuż przed nim, stanowczo zbyt blisko, wobec czego odsunął się. To ją widocznie ubawiło, bo znowu się roześmiała i pochylając się ku niemu, powiedziała: – Podoba mi się pan. Przepadam za nieśmiałymi mężczyznami. – Skądże to panienka wnosi, że jestem nieśmiały – wrzasnął prawie opryskliwie. – To znaczyłoby, że się panu nie podobam? – Bajki! – Panienka jest bardzo pewna siebie. – O tak. Jestem ładna, ślicznie zbudowana, miła, inteligentna. No, niech pan zaprzeczy! – Nie mam zamiaru przeczyć, ani potwierdzać – powiedział poirytowanym tonem. – Widzi pan, że pan jest nieśmiały, i to mi głównie w panu się podoba. Właściwie mówiąc – westchnęła – powinnam była urodzić się chłopcem. Lubię zdobywać. Pani Barbara twierdzi, że jestem agresywna. – To może za słabe określenie – mruknął. – Więc? Bezczelna? Józef milczał. – Ach tak? No, niech pan na mnie tylko spojrzy, czy można o takiej uroczej dziewczynie powiedzieć, że jest bezczelna? Złożyła ręce zbliżając się ku niemu tak, że spotkał jej oczy o kilka cali od swoich, a usta tak blisko, że uznał za stosowne cofnąć się. – No? – nalegała. – Nie mówiłem tego... – A teraz z ręką na serduszku proszę mi powiedzieć, czy nie podobam się panu? Tylko szczerze! Jeżeli odpowie pan szczerze, dostanie pan nagrodę. No? Józef skurczył się. Ostatecznie cóż szkodzi, że jej przyzna urodę? Każdy by przyznał... – Owszem, panienka mi się podoba – wykrztusił. Powoli wzięła w ręce jego głowę, przechyliła w tył i mocno pocałowała w usta. Uczuł na wargach lekkie muśnięcie języka i wyrwał się, gdyż ujrzał stojącą na progu panią Krotyszową. W mgnieniu oka stanął jak wryty, gdyby mógł teraz widzieć się w lustrze, przekonałby się, że twarz jego jest barwy dojrzałego buraka. Nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak skłonić się i wyjść – tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Uskutecznił właśnie połowę zamierzonego planu, gdy ujrzał wyciągniętą dłoń pani domu i usłyszał jej głos: – Dobry wieczór. A gdzież pan zgubił Bubę? – Hm... najmocniej panią przepraszam – zaczął – ale... – Co? Nie przyjdzie? – Owszem – zdezorientował się – ma bardzo... ważną konferencję... – Ach te konferencje!... Niechże pan siada... Malutka, daj nam kawy... Zawsze piję kawę przed kolacją, bo to mi psuje apetyt. Niech pan mi poda papierosy. Drżały mu ręce, gdy otwierał pudło z laki. – Pan jest czymś zdenerwowany – zapytała – czy po prostu tylko moja malutka podnieciła pana? – Wybaczy pani, ale... – O, to jest niesłychanie zmysłowa dziewczyna. Przywiązałam się do niej, gdyż wiem, że nie ma żadnej moralności. Uważam za wysoce nieetyczne posiadanie moralności. Jeżeli etyka, niech pan przyjmie moją terminologię, jest moralnością przystosowaną do aparatu naszej indywidualnej psychiki, to moralność w ogólnie przyjętym znaczeniu, narzucona danemu indywiduum, będzie w jego pryzmacie nieetyczna, gdyż nie może być szczera, a wypływa z pobudek strachu przed wyłamaniem się z szablonowych reguł. Józef pomału odzyskiwał równowagę. Widocznie pani Krotyszowa uważała za rzecz zupełnie naturalną, że mogła swego gościa zastać w sytuacji tak dalece niedwuznacznej z własną pokojówką. Może właśnie – pomyślał – dlatego uznała to za rzecz naturalną, że nikt inny tego by nie uznał? Jakby na potwierdzenie jego myśli, pani Krotyszowa ciągnęła swoim cichym, bezdźwięcznym głosem: – Wbrew powszechnemu przesądowi jestem zdania, że my, kobiety, łatwiej możemy unikać tego męczącego szablonu moralnego. Po prostu orbity naszych przeżyć nie ocierają się o życie społeczne, o tysiące chropowatości bytu stadowego, skomplikowanego przez cywilizację. Im bardziej postępuje cywilizacja, tym dalej jesteśmy od świata. Stajemy się anachronizmem w swojej pierwotności, w prymitywizmie naszych jestestw wyłącznie i jedynie fizjologicznych. Sądzę, że dlatego zawsze jesteśmy bliższe prawdy życia. – Trudno przy pani mówić o prymitywnej naturze kobiety – z galanterią skłonił się Józef. – O, myli się pan. Nie należy wyrafinowania identyfikować z komplikacją. Pierwsze jest jedynie wyostrzeniem i zróżniczkowaniem, a jeżeli pan woli, intensywną eksploatacją cech posiadanych, wrodzonych, tkwiących w organizmie, podczas gdy drugie uważam za konglomeraty wyhodowane sztucznie, za przeciwstawności logiczne, za antynomie, jakie w organizmie mogą się spotykać tylko w stanie patologicznym. – W takim razie – uśmiechnął się – natury skomplikowane każe pani uznać za chorobliwe. – Przypuszczam, że tak. Przy obserwacjach jednak trzeba stosować bardzo gęste sita selekcyjne. Zbyt często bowiem odnosimy wrażenia komplikacji tam, gdzie nie ma nic złożonego poza... złożami sprzecznych snobizmów. Pokojówka przyniosła kawę i nie krępując się obecnością swej pani, zrobiła do Józefa wyzywające „oko”. – Kiedyż przyjdzie Buba? – zapytała ją pani Barbara. – Któż to wie – wzruszyła ramionami dziewczyna – na wszelki wypadek powiedziałam kucharce, by nie spieszyła się z kolacją. Mamy masę zmartwień, proszę pana, z tym Bubą! Nasypać panu cukru? – Proszę bardzo – bąknął Józef. – Nie znam ludzi bez snobizmów – mówiła pani Krotyszowa, patrząc na pokojówkę, mizdrzącą się do Józefa – i zdaje mi się, że bez tych brząkadełek, tych kotylionowości i świecidełek, przypiętych na poczekaniu do nich, byliby okropnie szarzy i jednostajni. Nie adoruję snobizmu jako czynnika postępu, lecz jako zabawną ozdobę życia. Dziewczyna zaczęła coś nucić pod nosem i wyszła. – Zgodziłbym się z panią, lecz wydaje mi się, że snobizm ma bardzo niewiele odmian, a każda z nich stała się pospolita. – Słowem, pospolitość uważa pan za stan ujemny? – Tego nie powiedziałem. – Przecież nie jest zaletą? – Chyba. – Wszędzie, gdzie się da umieścić wyraz „chyba”, jest niezwykle wielkie pole do analitycznej pracy myślowej. Byłam entuzjastką względności jeszcze przed zrozumieniem teorii Einsteina. Prawdziwa radość istnienia tkwić może w tej pewności, że nic nie ma pewnego... Tak... pan podobno jest zaręczony? Ten niespodziewany zwrot, i to w zestawieniu z tematem wszechwzględności, zdetonował Józefa. – Owszem, proszę pani. – Mówiła mi pani Szczerkowska. Lusia jest bardzo miłą i bardzo apetyczną dziewczyną. Wkrótce mają się odbyć oficjalne zaręczyny? – Pojutrze panna Hejbowska wraca i wówczas właśnie... – Jest to panienka z zasadami – ze smutkiem jakby powiedziała pani Krotyszowa. – To chyba najrzadsza zaleta w dzisiejszych czasach – stłumionym głosem zauważył Józef. – O, właśnie! Pańskie zdanie zawiera dla mnie aż trzy wątpliwości: zaleta, najrzadsza i dzisiejsze czasy. Przede wszystkim nie rozumiem, dlaczego jeden z najtrwalszych uporów ludzkich trzyma się potępiania dzisiejszych czasów, mówiąc ściślej, obyczajowości dzisiejszych czasów. Od niepamiętnych wieków człowiek uważał za najgorszą obyczajowość tych czasów, w których sam żył. Wszyscy wiemy to dobrze z historii, a jednak wciąż się słyszy klątwy pod adresem własnej epoki. Wciąż wychwala się dawne dobre czasy i tak zwaną świetlaną przyszłość, chociaż doświadczenie nas uczy, że ludzie z tej świetlanej przyszłości będą naszą epokę nazywać starymi dobrymi czasami, a na swoją piorunować. Józef roześmiał się. – Żyjemy wciąż w gąszczu truizmów – mówiła dalej pani Krotyszowa – do tych zaliczam: czołobitność przed zasadami. Nawet ci, którzy eliminują ze swego myślenia możliwość życia pozamaterialnego, nie mogą wyzbyć się czołobitności przed zasadami. Szanowanie zasad jest zasadą najmniej uzasadnioną. – Czy to nie paradoks? – Sądzę, że nie. Weźmy przykład konkretny. Co dadzą zasady, przypuśćmy, Lusi Hejbowskiej? Jeśli spotka na swej drodze szczęście, wyrzeknie się go, bo zasady każą jej być wierną panu. Zatem będzie nieszczęśliwa, lecz pozostaną jej nienaruszone zasady. – I szacunek dla siebie. – Daruje pan, ale pański sposób oceniania szczęścia przypomina mi taką anegdotę o Żydzie, który odradzał synowi małżeństwo z dziewczyną bez posagu. Syn tłumaczył: będę miał szczęście! – a ojciec na to: – no dobrze, a jak ty będziesz szczęśliwy, to co ty z tego będziesz miał?... Józef uśmiechnął się przez grzeczność i powiedział: – Można być szczęśliwym bez pieniędzy, ale nie można bez szacunku dla siebie. – Przesąd – potrząsnęła głową pani Barbara – szczęście jest w ogóle niczym nie uwarunkowane. Ale weźmy teraz drugi segment zalety, jaką pan widzi w zasadach: – kwestie szczęścia pańskiego. Otóż nie wyobrażam sobie możliwości kochania osoby nie interesującej nas. Wszystko zaś co jest pewnikiem, tym samym przestaje nas interesować. Pan widzi swoje szczęście w miłości do tej uroczej osóbki. Lecz miłość wymaga stałej pożywki, a tą jest niepewność i zmienność obiektu... – To jeszcze kwestia do dyskusji – zastrzegł się. Był naprawdę wytrącony z równowagi poglądami pani Krotyszowej i przygotowywał się do gruntownego sporu, gdy właśnie zjawił się Swojski. – Za wcześnie przyszedłeś, Buba – westchnęła pani Barbara – przerwałeś nam bardzo interesującą rozmowę. Przywitał się wesoło i prosił, by sobie nie przeszkadzali, lecz pani domu potrząsnęła głową: – Nie, Buba, wolimy odłożyć to sobie na inny dzień. Zaraz po moim powrocie z Norwegii pan Domaszko musi mnie odwiedzić. Co prawda praktyczna strona zagadnienia, jak przypuszczam, zdezaktualizuje się do tego czasu – uśmiechnęła się – ale nam głównie chodzi o teorię. Nieprawdaż? – Jak to? – zapytał Swojski – zamierzasz... pani zamierza wyjechać? – Tak, pojutrze wyjeżdżam. Nie znoszę tych upałów. I mój drogi, nie utrudniaj sobie konwersacji przez tytułowanie mnie panią. Pan Domaszko wie równie dobrze, jak i wszyscy, że mamy dostateczne powody do nazywania siebie po imieniu. Swojski roześmiał się: – Dobrze, aniele. Widocznie wiedział, że ten epitet wprawi ją w dobry humor. Istotnie zaśmiała się długim cichym śmiechem: – Przepadam za tymi naiwnymi pieszczotliwościami. Niech pan sobie wyobrazi, że Buba nazwał mnie raz kwiatuszkiem... śmiałam się do łez. – Oklepane określenia mają też swoją rację bytu – zakonkludował Swojski. – Nieraz zastanawiałam się – mówiła pani Krotyszowa – jak smutny los czeka przyszłe pokolenia. Ludzie inteligentni będą musieli przestać w ogóle rozmawiać. – Czy dlatego, że wszystkie słowa wyświechtują się? – Słowa i zwroty. Już dziś śmieszą nas niektóre wyrazy, które do niedawna miały swoją wzniosłą i piękną treść. – Zdewaluowały się – zauważył Józef – zmieniło się życie i wraz z przeszłością minął ich sens. – Więcej niż sens, minęła ich potrzeba. Dziś, gdy czytamy czyjś patetyczny list lub książkę napisaną stylem tak zwanym literackim, ogarnia nas politowanie. Toteż ubiegamy się o prostotę w wypowiadaniu swoich myśli. Nieraz sama siebie przyłapuję na jakimś komicznym zdaniu, którego pretensjonalność spostrzegam. W każdym razie język nasz ubożeje nieprawdopodobnie szybko. Obawiam się, że za lat sto nawet i kochankowie będą się porozumiewali wyłącznie monosylabami. – Chyba ta dziedzina słownictwa nie ulegnie zmianie – z przekonaniem powiedział Józef. Pani Barbara potrząsnęła głową: – Myli się pan. Czy może pan wyobrazić siebie na przykład, mówiącego do kobiety, do której czuje pan najżywszy pociąg: ukochana! – Hm – to zależy od... nastroju, sądzę. – Raczej od poczucia komizmu. Albo, czyż nie wyda się panu śmiesznym wiersz, którym rozczulano się tak niedawno, który wpisywano naszym matkom do albumów: „i dziwię się tylko, że kwiaty pod twymi stopami nie rosną”?... – Mnie się zdaje – wtrącił Swojski – że wszystko zależy od prawdy, jaką wkładamy w słowa. – Dobrze, Buba, ale trzeba, by osoba, do której słowa są skierowane, najpierw odkryła ich prawdę, a potem usłyszała brzmienie. – Są takie osoby – skromnie zauważył Józef. – Oczywiście, skoro widzą najpierw treść. – Nie, skoro są obojętne na formę – sprostowała pani Barbara – niewybredność jest dużym udogodnieniem życia. – Zamyka jednak dostęp do skarbu subtelności – westchnął Swojski. Po kolacji pani Krotyszowa pokazywała rysunki sukien, jakie miała zabrać ze sobą: – Wzorowałam je na różnych odmianach storczyków. Storczyk uważam za kwiat najbardziej mi odpowiadający. O jedenastej Józef pożegnał się i wyszedł. Był cały pod wrażeniem niezwykłej umysłowości pani Barbary. Niemal każde jej zdanie zasługiwało na poświęcenie mu dłuższych rozmyślań, a niektóre uderzały swą niespodziewaną trafnością. Najwięcej myślał o tym, co powiedziała o Lusi. Czy istotnie Lusia nie będzie mi mogła dać szczęścia?... Nonsens! – oburzył się – my będziemy zawsze się kochali. Kategoria:Kiwony